Don't
by Alyssa Verkee
Summary: Edward is leaving Bella in New Moon, she fights back, creating a pivotal moment in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward leaving Bella in New Moon, but this time she grows a pair and fights back.**

**Disclaimer: We don't need this on a FANfiction site. Hello? Keyword, FAN.**

"Goodbye, Bella," Edward leaned forward to kiss me on the forehead. He had to be lying, he'd said he didn't want me, that he didn't love me. I didn't believe him, I couldn't believe him. We'd spent hours laying in bed together, talking of forever. He acted no different until my dreaded birthday party. He said he loved me all the time, several times a day. Because his brother almost bit me, he turns into a real monster, not the kind that kills, not the mythical kind, but the in-love, self-sacrificing kind.

I obviously was not going to let him leave. I couldn't. I had to think of someone to get him to stay, to break him.

His lips were against me forehead, I had to react.

"Promise me something?" I asked, hoping he would stop to let me drag him back.

He hesitated, and took an unneeded breath, _perfect._ "I don't know, Isabella."

He called me Isabella? Probably trying to maintain control, but it wasn't going to work. I needed him, like water, like breath.

"Promise you'll remember that every time you close your eyes, you'll see me telling you that I love you, begging for you to come back," I said, tears streaming down my face, and sobs catching in my throat.

His eyes gave away the amount of pain he was going through right now, but he held a perfect poker face. "Isabella, I can promise no such thing. I'll be fine without you; I have been for nearly a century. "

"Edward, you're lying. Please. Don't. Go."

"Bella…"

Yes! He called me Bella. I was wearing him out, little by little. He was staying with me. I honestly had no place in this world without him.

"You aren't leaving me!"

"Bella, it's the best thing for us," He said slowly, regretfully.

"Being in pain is the best thing for us? What am I supposed to do? Forget you? Pain isn't forgotten, it isn't eased, and it's hardly bearable. You can't do this to me, to us, to yourself. We are too far. I'll stay human if you want me to. I just cannot bare to be separated from you, Edward."

"I could kill you…"

"It's a risk worth taking. What's the point in living if you aren't there?"

"I expected you to argue, but this is unimaginable," He started. "I want to be here with you, forever. To hold you, to love you, but I can't, Bella, don't you see? It's my greatest desire, forever with you. But I cannot risk you're soul, or your life. I will love you for the rest of my existence, but I cannot lead you to death any longer."

"Shut up! I only am concerned about being away from you!" I yelled at him, and threw my fists up into the air. I was furious. He was lying about loving me to 'protect me.'

"Bella. You-" He began, and stopped and looked at me for a second.

He was going to leave me, there was no changing his mind. With this sudden realization, I tumbled towards the ground, fainting. I couldn't stand. I could hardly breathe. Edward was the sun, air, and water that I needed in my life. He was all I could ever want. We belonged together.

As I hit the ground, I kept my eyes closed. I was surprised about the cold of the ground, but it wasn't a total shock. I lived in Forks. I think I said that I loved him as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I did however open my eyes when I realized I wasn't on the ground. My subconscious told my body to wake up, so I did, and was quite surprised. I was in Edward's room, on his couch, wrapped up in a gold comforter.

"Edward?" I shouted.

_1. 2. 3. 4. 5._

Nothing.

"I reached to pull the covers off when I felt paper.

A note.

It said Bella on the outside, in beautiful script.

I hesitantly opened, terrified of what might be inside.

_Isabella Marie Swan:_

_I love you. So much._

_I really need some alone time, I'm getting the others, and we should be back within 24 hours. _

_Please stay at the house. Don't stray anywhere. I left Charlie a note, in your handwriting, that you're staying with Alice._

_There is plenty of food in the kitchen, and clothes for you to wear in my closet._

_I __**will**__ be coming back. You can count on it._

_I never meant to hurt you, I thought I had to._

_I will make this up to you…_

_But for now , I love you._

_-Edward._

I knew he'd love me forever.

With that thought, I set the note down after fetching a pen and writing a quick 'I love you' and 'Wake me up when you are back' in the margin, and I fell back into a peaceful sleep, awaiting Edward's return.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY I TOOK FOR-FUCKING-EVER!**

**Disclaimer: We don't need this on a FANfiction site. Hello? Keyword, FAN. Meaning:we are fans, not owners.**

**This is EPOV.**

_Welcome to existence._

I never thought leaving Bella would be so difficult, or _lying_ to her for that matter. I don't understand how I could intentionally take myself away from the one thing I needed. She was there, waiting for me every time I messed up, when I took a chance at our forever.

I was hunting, and gathering my family. They weren't too far, and Alice saw Bella's decision to say something, and the end result. Thankfully, they were almost home, leaving me with a short hunting trip. I was, however, ultimately consumed by an almighty guilt. Jasper couldn't have induced this, it was too powerful. It was produced by the fact that I hurt Bella, far too deeply, now I'm almost afraid to go back, back to her, to see her smile, or run away. Would I get her trust back?

I caught the scent of deer and ran towards it. I'd kill for a mountain lion**(A/N: PUN SOOO INTENDED!)** but I had more important issues to deal with.

I tackled the deer-a young buck-and drained it completely. I couldn't comprehend it's thoughts, but they were filled with pain. This was definitely a time in which I wanted my gift to be controllable.

The helpless creature fell limp in my arms and I disposed of my kill by burying it. I needed a break, just to breathe, to think, and I knew the perfect place. _Our_ place.

ALICE POV.

A note. She wants me to wake her?

_Oh, _she wants Edward to wake her. And speaking of Edward, where could he possible?

_He sits in... a meadow of some sort laying on the ground with his head resting on top of his arms. He seems content, and determined to get back to Bella._

Good. He'll be back in at most ten minutes. That's enough for For Alice Cullen to say hello.

I leaned in and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"...Edward..." she sighed and smiled.

"Silly, Bella, it's me, Alice! Edward is... well, taking a breather. He'll be here soon. Now get up and give me a hug! I've missed you these past few days," I all but yelled at her. She needs to stop worrying about Edward all the time. They have forever.

"Alice, I love you, but I need Edward. I _need_ him."

"Absolutely not. I see the future, you aren't going anywhere. Just sleep. He will be here soon."

I ignored the look Bella gave me and left the room. Jasper was sitting on the couch waiting for me with open arms.

"Jasper, what is she feeling?" I asked Jasper as I climbed onto his arms. I gave him a short kiss and looked him straight into the eyes.

"I feel what your feeling strongest... But Bella feels scared, like Edward isn't going to come back. When she thought that you were Edward, it was amazing. No words can describe the joy she felt."

"Well," I said seductivley. "You know what I'm feeling..." And with that, he whisked me away. Bella and Edward could wait, right?

EDWARD POV

I climbed under the golden bedspread, and cradled her in my arms. I held her a little tighter than I usually did, but I was thankful she had spoken up. If she had kept her mouth shut, our lives would be, well, quite miserable. Those three words she said as she fell to the ground, _"I love you"_-they changed my decision.

She stirred in my warms, and I whispered, "You are so beautiful Bella."

She was still facing away from me, but I heard her sigh.

"Bella, I almost left you for forever. I can't help but say what's on my mind," I was telling her the truth. Leaving would have been a huge mistake, and I cannot help but thank her for stopping me. She has so much power over me, it's absolutely magical.

"Edward…" She began, she sounded almost scared of what I might say. I hugged her even tighter.

"Yes , Bella?"

"I dreamt…that you left me."

_Welcome to the Fallout._

I didn't want her to be scared, to fear such things. I rolled her over, and found her eyes red and puffy. I tightened at sight. She attempted to turn away, to hide her face, but I caressed her cheek. She started to cry again, and an enormous wave of guilt crashed over me. This wasn't Jasper, he was too destracted by Alice. If he weren't, he wouldn't be able to handle these emotions.

"Bella, don't. Please don't cry. I know it's going to take a lot to get your trust back, but I will. Sweetie, you had me. From the beginning, it was always you," I tried to say reassuringly.

" I understand that. But, what if you leave?" Tears kept coming.

"Why would I leave?" It was poetic Edward's turn. "It's a new start for us Isabella, it's a new life. We can start over. But that was the last time I'll ever think about abandoning you. The last time I'll forget you and your love. Never again."

"Edward, I don't want you to leave. But there is a chance! If Jasper tries to bite me again? What are you going to do? Will you run away? Will you change me? Will-" I cut her off.

"I'm. Not. Leaving. You." I said, as I looked straight into her eyes. The pain was ridiculous. I put her through this. Edward Cullen put her through this. Maybe I should've left.

She felt me flinch. "What are you thinking about?"

"What would've happened if I left you."

We made eye contact.

Our lips met.

Our wills crumbled.

"I'm never leaving you, Bella."

"I know, Edward. I know."

**Sorry for being so immature with the pun thing. But c'mon. I had too.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the private messages. And the alerts. I have a million of them!**

**_P.S:_ I changed my name from Ashlynn Korda to Alyssa Verkee. ****Don't ask why. Curiosity killed the kitteh. ****I'm gonna be writing more and more, and eventually Beta. ****But if you have any ideas and you suck at writing, (which I do too so it's okay) tell me! I'll butcher your idea, but I love to write!**


End file.
